Miss You
by Ms. Exypnos
Summary: Lily merindukan Lorcan. Saat ia sedang merenung, salah satu perawat malah membawa kabar bahwa ada pasien yang harus ditangani secepatnya. Bagaimana ini?


Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling's. I just own the plot.

Warning : OOC, miss typo(s), GaJe, alur terlalu cepat, etc. Maka, review-review anda sangat dibutuhkan ^^

Don't like don't read, okay? Sorry ga pinter bikin summary.

Halo, semua... Saya masih baru di sini... Ini aja FF pertamaku yg ku publish. Aku nggak nyangka kalo FF pertama yg tak publish tokohnya Lily x Lorcan... padahal yang duluan tak tulis Rose-Scorpius. FF pendek ini milik saya, maaf kalau ide ceritanya mainstream...

This is it.

Miss You

 _"_ _...aku merindukanmu..."_

Lily Luna Scamander duduk termenung di ruangannya. Baru saja ia menangani pasien yang terkena kutukan dan jampi-jampi aneh. Ya. Wanita yang dulunya bermarga Potter itu adalah seorang _healer_ di St. Mungo. Suaminya, Lorcan Scamander sedang pergi untuk melaksanakan tugasnya di Norwegia. Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi rasa rindu yang besar menyeruak dalam dirinya.

Suara ketukan sepatu terdengar menggema di lorong depan ruangannya. Benar saja. Pintu diketuk sebentar setelah suara itu hilang.

"Mrs. Scamander? Boleh aku masuk?" ijin seseorang. Suara wanita.

"Masuklah," kata Lily.

"Maaf mengganggu, Nyonya. Ada pasien di unit perawatan pertama* yang harus ditangani segera. Tolong Anda segera kesana," katanya.

"Kenapa harus aku, Nicole? Penyembuh lain saja. Aku sedang sibuk."

"Tapi, Nyonya," kata Nicole—salah satu perawat St. Mungo—sambil bergerak gelisah di tempatnya, "pasien ingin Mrs. Scamander yang menanganinya."

"Yang lain saja," Lily tetap teguh pada pendiriannya. Nicole menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tapi, Nyonya—"

"Oke, oke. Baiklah. Antar aku," kata Lily sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya dengan tidak sabar. Nicole tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ayo, saya antarkan," katanya. Lily berjalan sambil merapikan pakaiannya, lalu berdehem beberapa kali.

"Halo, Ms. Corner," sapanya pada Rin, putri Cho dan Michael Corner.

"Hai, Mrs. Scamander," sapanya sambil tersenyum dan sedikit menunduk.

 _Demi Merlin. Apa saking rindunya pada Lorcan, aku tidak tahu kalau Rin bertambah manis?_ batin Lily bertanya-tanya. Ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Ada apa, Mrs. Scamander?" ucap Nicole cemas. Nada khawatir yang dipakainya sangat terlihat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Nicole. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku," kata Lily sambil tersenyum manis. Diam-diam, Nicole juga tersenyum.

"Nicole, apakah pasiennya terluka parah?" tanya Lily.

"Saya tidak tahu, Mrs. Scamander. Anda bisa melihatnya sendiri," kata Nicole. Sejurus kemudian, ia merutuki kebodohannya karena menjawab seperti itu. unttung saja Lily tidak menyadarinya.

Wanita berambut merah itu berjalan lebih cepat, mengingat sang pasien pasti membutuhkannya. Ia membuka pintu unit perawatan pertama, lalu terpaku.

Di sana, seseorang berdiri tegap dengan senyum lebarnya. Lorcan Scamander berdiri menatapnya, tanpa luka sedikitpun.

"Kau..." Lily kehabisan kata-kata. Nicole berjalan perlahan menjauhi kedua orang tersebut.

"Hai, Lils. _Miss me?_ " tanya Lorcan sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Kukira—kau... Tapi kau tidak terluka, 'kan?"

"Tidak—tentu saja."

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku tidak sedang menangani pasien?"

"Insting, mungkin. Lagipula, banyak penyembuh yang bisa menggantikanmu sementara."

"Kau tidak tahu tentang kesehatan, Lorcan. Penyembuh yang menangani pasien harus tahu riwayat yang dialami pasien. Tidak sembarang penyembuh ta—"

"Sst... Aku memang tidak tahu tentang dunia kesehatan. Tapi aku mengerti tentangmu dan itu sudah cukup bagiku."

"Oh, Lorcan... Nicole tahu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Demi Merlin, Lorcan. Aku sangat merindukanmu," Lily menubrukkan dirinya ke tubuh Lorcan. Ia memeluk kembaran Lysander Scamander itu dengan sangat erat.

"Aku tidak, tuh," kata Lorcan jahil.

"Scamander..."

"Kau juga Scamander, Lils. Haha... Aku juga sangaaaaat merindukanmu. Sangat amat rindu."

"Dan kurasa kita butuh privasi untuk meluapkan rasa rindu kita?"

"Kau jadi agresif, ya, Lils, sejak kutinggal."

"Makanya jangan meninggalkanku."

"Oh, no. Aku akan meninggalkanmu. Lalu, saat aku kembali, kau akan jadi agresif. Saat itu aku pasti sangat amat merindukanmu. Dengan sifat agresifmu itu, kita—"

"Stop, deh, Lorcan. Hentikan berpikiran mesum."

"Oh, _sorry._ Bagaimanapun juga, itu adalah hal-hal yang diinginkan, bukan?"

"Aku menyesal mengatakannya," Lily menatap Lorcan dengan datar.

"Jangan begitu, My Sweety Lily. Ayo, kita pergi ke ruanganmu."

"Untuk?"

"Mencari privasi dan mengukur tingkat sifat agresifmu itu."

"Diam kau."

 _-Fin-_

Oi! Fic apaan ini? Ancur, ya? Maaf, deh... pendek banget T.T

*Unit perawatan pertama : Aku nggak tau istilah UGD di St. Mungo itu apa. Jadi, ngarang, deh... *peace*

Maafkan saya karena menulis fic abal ini. Terakhir.. terima kasih dan review, please?


End file.
